Salacity
by x-The Devil's Advocate-x
Summary: Conceived out of darkness, Mephiles has only one thing on his mind - revenge. After being torn apart from Iblis, his other half, by the Duke of Soleanna, Mephiles has come to despise humanity. On a quest to be reunited with Iblis, Mephiles implores Shadow to join his cause. Vicious words may not be the only things that fly between them in the dark of the night. MephilesxShadow
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! :) I decided to start a Mephiles-centered story mainly because he's so mysterious and I think it's a shame we don't know more about him. This fic will explain Mephiles' beginning and go on from there. This will become Mephadow later on and I'll eventually raise the rating most likely. I'm not sure how often I'll update this story. I guess it depends on what you guys think of it. Here's the prologue! Please leave me a comment so I know whether or not this is worth continuing. **

* * *

**Prologue**

_~ Mephiles' POV ~_

The day I came into existence was a fateful day for everyone living on the face of the earth. When the Duke of Soleanna captured a flame of Solaris and imprisoned it in his pathetic little research facility, little did he know that he was creating the pathway to two great evil forces. Solaris, the sun god of the city of Soleanna, was not itself a diabolical creation. On the contrary, Solaris was worshiped by the people of Soleanna, known as "The Flame of Hope". When in conflict, the rulers of the city would pray to Solaris. Surprisingly enough, Soleanna managed to defeat all enemy forces that tried to invade or take over the city. All of this was because of Solaris' love for the people.

On a frigid day in December, the Duke of Solenna's heart grew cold. He was no longer content with Solaris. The Duke disliked knowing that there was a power greater than his own out in existence. It was common knowledge in Soleanna that Solaris possessed the ability to control time. Solaris could reverse time, rewind time, or even destroy the very essence of time. Destroying time would annihilate the earth and the people living on it, therefore creating an empty void in the earth's place. To mess with time would a very foolish thing to do.

Arrogant and selfish, the Duke believed he could conquer control of Solaris by studying Solaris in a research facility he had been secretly creating over the years. To commence his studies, the Duke first needed a flame from Solaris. A naturally free, all-powerful being, Solaris did not take well to having a single flame captured in a vial. Immediately, Solaris terminated its ties with the people of Soleanna. No longer would Solaris assist them in times of strife. A significant amount of damage had been done that day. Part of Solaris was now in the haughty Duke's possession, completely in his control.

The Duke sneered at Solaris as he peered down at the vial between his palms, assuming that some future day he would have Solaris' powers at his mercy and would be able to control the sun god in whatever ways he pleased. The flame of Solaris fought desperately to break free of his imprisonment, but there was no escape. The duke brought the vial to the center of his research facility and placed it on a large metal table within the control room of the facility. There Solaris burned, the sun god's rage growing with every passing day.

Many projects and experiments were inflicted upon Solaris. All experiments were cruel and vile. Complete domination of the sun god was the Duke's main intent. There was no mercy in his heart for the things he did to the sun god who had once aided the people of his city. The Duke believed that if he was able to control Solaris, he would be able wield the most powerful being in the universe and thus become the greatest man in the universe. Little did the pitiful human being realize how wrong he would turn out to be.

After weeks and weeks of this constant experimentation, the Duke made a grave mistake. The vile containing the weakening flame of Solaris was open when the Duke placed his hand on the rim of the vile. The sharp piece of glass sliced through the flesh of his finger, causing exactly three drops of blood to fall into the vial. Alarmed at having his imprisonment invaded by an unknown substance, Solaris roared up in indignation, absorbing the blood and taking on the qualities signified by blood - pain, suffering, and sorrow. As the scarlet droplets fused with Solaris, the sun god was split into two parts. The main part of Solaris became Iblis. Iblis possessed the original powers of Solaris. Loyal, good, pure, and just, Iblis was the part of the sun god the people had always worshiped. The much smaller part of Solaris rose up from the ashes and took on a much different role. Unlike Iblis, this new entity was cynical, suspicious, dark, and ruthless. Created by spilt blood, a symbol of affliction and grief, the new portion of the sun god came to represent the forces of evil. This being, called Mephiles, was me.

As the flames within the vial sizzled and simmered, the Duke realized that he had made a great error. He immediately shoved the lid over the top of the vial to keep Solaris in check. Nevertheless, it was much too late. Solaris had become Iblis and Mephiles; the two greatest powers in the world melded together as one single forced trapped in a miniscule flask. Although Iblis and I had fused together, the sun god would never again be the pure, immortal being that had once been worshiped by the people of Soleanna. A much darker thing was born that portentous day, a creation that could easily destroy the universe if released from the vial.

Both Iblis and I had a conscious and a voice. Our language was not spoken by the humans of this world and could only be heard by one another. The relationship that flourished between Iblis and I was more passionate and intimate than any bond formed between human lovers. Despite being one and the same, Solaris and I were still two distinct voices. We lusted after one another and were willing to put up with any abuse the Duke inflicted upon us as long as we remained together. However, the Duke still had not conquered Solaris' powers and his experiments continued.

To better understand the critical day I was conceived, not of love but by mistake, let us go back in time and observe my first thoughts of the planet humans call earth - a planet I later came to despise and hope to snuff out of existence.

* * *

_Alright, here ends the prologue! What did you guys think? Reviews are much appreciated. :) _


	2. Chapter I - Out of the Ashes

**Hello everyone! I kind of had some doubts about whether or not to continue this, but you guys have convinced me to continue. xD Thank you to everyone who has supported me in writing! You guys are awesome. Anyways, I made one minor change in this story. I know I referred to Solaris as "he" at times in the prologue. I changed that to "it". I like to think of Solaris as genderless. This will be important later on in the story. Please tell me what you think of this next chapter! :3  
**

**zgirl16: I'm so happy you read this! Thanks a ton! :D Hm...I like lots of things about this pairing. I guess the main thing I like are the characters' personalities. Both Shadow and Mephiles are such powerful personalities that you always get strong emotions flying around whenever you throw them in a room together. What do you like about the pairing? :)  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Thanks so much for reading this! I'm definitely going to continue now. Your support is really appreciated!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Lol, yup! You know how I am, I randomly get an idea and I have to immediately make a story out of it. xD Yeah, I know you don't know much about Mephie. ;P You'll probably end up knowing way more than you want to know about him after reading this fic, haha. Thanks so much for the review!  
**

**xxxShadmariaxxx: Yay, thanks for being my first reviewer! I agree, it's not typical to see fics based on Mephiles. I guess that's basically what motivated me to write this. Thanks for saying you like how I write around a character's viewpoint. I hope you keep reading. ^^  
**

**ShadowChaotix: Wow, thanks for such a great review! Reading your reviews always makes me so happy. *hugs* Yes, the Duke made a big mistake by trying to capture Solaris! I am really happy that you think the last chapter was in character. I was starting to doubt that, lol. Thank you for reading!  
**

**SurroundedByDarkness: That's so nice of you to say! I know you don't usually review, so yeah, I'm really glad you liked it! :D Lol, I take it you don't know much about Sonic? Besides for Shadow? ;P Oh, and thanks. I tend to get depressed really easily. Btw, I know skype always starts up whenever I turn my computer on, but I've pretty much only gotten online to work on research projects for school lately and that type of thing. So I'm not like intentionally ignoring you, I'm just trying to get my work done.  
**

* * *

**Chapter I  
**

_~ Mephiles' POV ~_**  
**

A thunderous, ear-splitting roar reverberates around a large room with several men dressed in white all surrounding the metal table in the center of the room. All I can feel is myself plummeting downwards until I reach the heart of the explosion. Angry tongues of flame leap from the glass vial placed in the middle of the table and strive towards the ceiling. The men in the room immediately gasp in shock and stagger backwards, all of them in a hurry to get away from Solaris' rage.

"It's alright! Everyone calm down," a stern, authoritative voice shouts from next to the table. This average-sized man with a stubby chin and cold eyes is the only one who remains next to the vial. "Someone get me the lid to this!"

There is a long moment during which nobody moves. The man turns his icy gaze upon the men in the room. They all avoid looking into his eyes and instead stare at the floor, taking sudden interest in the polished steel under their feet. Finally, one man with dark hair and a pale face steps forwards. He hurries towards the metal table with the lid that is meant to seal Solaris in the vial imprisonment. The first man, clearly the leader of the group, snatches the lid out of the second man's hand and fearlessly grabs the vial containing Solaris. He shakes the vial in an attempt to pacify the raging flames.

Seething, Solaris tries to devour something - anything - to continue its ascent to the ceiling. However, with nothing within the bottle to burn, Solaris is subdued and the vial is sealed once more. The cold-hearted leader of the group of men steps away from the table and says with a ruthless smile, "See? There was nothing to fear after all. Solaris will be conquered. All we need is a bit more time."

The men glance at one another dubiously, not believing their leader's arrogant statement. Finally, the dark man steps forwards and says, "We must be a bit more careful, my Duke. Things could go awry when we are experimenting with none other than the sun god himself."

Everyone in the room save for the Duke cringes at the man's words. They start towards the door, suddenly in a great hurry to get out of this unpredictable control room. The Duke, however, simply laughs and takes his time striding to the door as he replies, "Lord Regis, do not tell me that you are considering backing out on me now! We have been making great progress with Solaris. The sun god is not nearly as powerful as everyone has always thought. I suppose we have done enough experimenting for one day though. We will continue our operations tomorrow."

A wave of relief washes over the faces of the men. They file out of the doorway as quickly as possible. The Duke is the very last to leave. He turns his head just before exiting the room to smirk at the vile in the center of the table where Solaris is now trapped. Delighting in the fact that he has the power of a god, the Duke chuckles to himself before leaving the room. The cold, steel door slams shut behind him before silence engulfs the room.

Solaris is furious at being the mortal's prisoner. Pulsating flames fight against the lid of the vial, trying desperately to find a way out. It does no good. The lid of the vile is closed tightly. Still, Solaris yearns for freedom. Tongues of bright light ripple and glide around the edges of the vile despite the fact that Solaris knows escape attempts are futile.

All of this I watch from the very bottom of the flask. What am I? Who am I? Everything is scorching hot, making it impossible to think properly. Flames absentmindedly undulate and linger about me as I try to resist burning up altogether. I am but a small glowing sphere of blood red light at the pit of this vial. Weak and barely even existing, I know it will be futile to resist the untameable Solaris for long. It will only be a matter of time before my short lived life shatters before me.

Suddenly, Solaris becomes aware that it is no longer alone in the imprisonment of the vile. I try to crush myself into an even tighter orb of crimson so dark that it appears black. Ebony and ice cold, I am Solaris' opposite. The sun god's light is blinding me and its flames are searing, consuming everything that dares to venture within them.

Despite the inevitable, I contract myself further and try to put up a fight. I will withstand Solaris for as long as I can, ignoring the tremors of heat that slowly chip away at me and mold around my figure. I have not lived for long and I have no intention of being snuffed out just yet. Don't we all deserve a chance to grow and prosper?

I expect Solaris to become furious with my resistance, but to my shock, I find that Solaris is holding the bright, all-consuming flames away from me. It is not enough to keep me from being destroyed, but it is enough to prolong my death. Still surprised at the sudden retreat of radiant light, I am confounded as I feel a sense of approval from the entity surrounding me. Solaris seems...pleased?

_Indeed, young one, I am pleased_, a voice not of humans but of a sun god comes rippling directly to my core.

I thought I could not be any more shocked, but now I am completely astounded. To know that the sun god, the most powerful being in the entire cosmos to my knowledge, is actually speaking to me is bewildering. I am naught but a small orb of darkness trapped within these burning flames, about to go up in smoke at any moment.  
_  
Your determination to live intrigues me_, Solaris' voice flows along gracefully. _ I do not wish to destroy you. There is enough destruction in the world as it is._

Hope floods up inside me. If anyone can save me from my impending doom, it will be the sun god. Using a language more lovely than the spoken, abrasive language of humans, I ask Solaris, _But is that possible? Might I live for more than a few more mere moments?_

The flames are growing brighter and are spilling all around me now. The end is near. Solaris, however, takes a long moment to answer me. I can tell I am being observed, but not with eyes. Solaris regards me closely, taking in every aspect about my being. Nothing is hidden from the sun god's all-knowing stare.

_ No, there is no possible way for you to escape these flames. At least, not when we are both constrained within this human creation_, Solaris murmurs, referring to the glass vial surrounding us. Y_et, there is a means for you to go on living..._  
_  
And I would do that how? _I ask skeptically, my nature cynical and suspicious.

_ Join with me_, Solaris replies simply as if the matter should be an obvious thing. _Become one with me and let me turn you into something great. Out of the darkness can come something otherworldly, a supernatural power that could someday control the universe. I sense something in you that I have never sensed within any other young spirit before.  
_  
I am taken aback by this strange suggestion of coalescence. Questions spark up within me. Why would the great Solaris want to join with me, nothing but a small sphere of darkness? The flames continue to leap ravenously towards me, signaling that there is not much time remaining for me to make my ultimate decision.

_Hurry, young flame_, Solaris urges me. _ There is not much time left. With me, you will become something all humanity will remember. With my strength and my power, I can create in you something mystical and unknown to mankind. Join me, young one. Give yourself up to me._

For just a moment longer I hesitate, wondering if Solaris can be trusted. Then I chastise myself for thinking such a thought. This is Solaris, the pure and almighty sun god who protected the lands of Soleanna for years. Of course Solaris can be trusted.

_ Take me then_, I whisper, only a trace of fear in my voice as I prepare to give myself up once and for all.

Solaris waits for me to stop counteracting the flames. I let my wall of resistance come crashing down around me. White hot, scorching flames come flooding in on me from all sides. They twist and twine around and through me. My core is split by unstoppable light. I expect to be devoured by the insatiable flames. Death is inevitable, is it not? Not even Solaris can cheat death.

...Or can it? Just when I think that the tongues of flames consuming me will burn me to ashes, the feeling of sizzling heat fades away. Solaris gently guides its flames around me, lavishing me with new sensations that I never knew existed. Fire molds and curls itself around me, strengthening what remains of me instead of destroying me. Like the gentle caress of a lover, Solaris coils a reassuring flame around me to support my new being. This time, I do not burn and smolder. The flame is a comfort to me and I find myself reaching out to it, urging it closer. The flame eagerly suffuses with me, whirling me away to a world of new, paranormal sensations. I am one with the fire. There is no longer any need to fear being burned to a crisp.

Despite my new strength, I find that I am very tired after my transformation. My conscience moves to a state of rest as I settle down within Solaris' passionate embrace of flickering flames.

_ How are you faring?_ Solaris' voice comes to me, concern laced in the words.  
_  
Tired, yet much stronger than before. The flames...they no longer burn me_, I reply in a muted tone.  
_  
I can see that you are tired_, Solaris chimes. _You need no longer fear the fire. They are part of you and part of me. _

_Solaris..._I start out, about to ask why I had been rescued from the ashes.

_ No_, Solaris interjects before I can state my question. _My name is Iblis. With you as part of me, I am no longer Solaris. I am known as Iblis the Light._

_ Iblis_, I whisper, pleased at the name. It has an intimate quality to it that Solaris did not possess. Curiosity fills me and despite my fatigue, I find myself asking, _And what of me? Do_ I _have an identity?_

_ Indeed_, Iblis replies firmly. _You are Mephiles...Mephiles the Dark. _

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	3. Chapter II - Twisted Beginnings

**Alicia: Aw, thanks so much! It makes me so happy to hear that. I feel like I'm writing them in a confusing way, lol. xD  
**

**Anonymous: Wow, what a nice compliment! Thank you! I really enjoy writing from certain characters' POV. It's a lot of fun. I hope you keep reading this. If you do, please send me a review! It helps me write faster. ^^  
**

**Randomreader19: Woo, another MephilesxShadow supporter! *high fives you* I'm also a MephilesxIblis supporter, so you'll see a bit of that in the first few chapters, but this will eventually turn into Mephadow. :D I'm so glad that you're liking this story so much. I hope you continue reading this.  
**

**zgirl16: That's so nice of you to say! You're one of my favorite reviewers. :D I'm so glad you like my Sonic stories. I like Mephadow for the same reason really. Once Shadow and Mephie can get past their obvious differences, I think they'd find that they have more in common than they have in differences.  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Really? That's great to hear! So you don't think it's confusing at all?  
**

**LuluCalliope: I hope you had a great Monday although it's Thursday now that I'm finally getting around to updating this, lol. Tell Chella I said hi too! And thanks! I like the idea too much to stop writing this. xD Thanks for the review!  
**

**Star Splice: Yay, a new reader! I love getting new readers. :D Yes, poor Mephie and the Duke is stupid and selfish. I hate people like him. Here's an update!  
**

**xxxShadmariaxxx: Oh my god, wow, I had no idea that you liked it that much! Hehe, this is why your reviews always make my day. :) I can't believe you thought the last chapter could've come from a book. Thank you so much! :)  
**

**ShadowChaotix: Yay! I'm so glad you loved it! *huggles* I love reading your comments. They're like my favorite part of the day. ^^ It was sad that Mephie was about to die, but at least Iblis saved him! Go Iblis! hehe Thank you for reading!  
**

**SurroundedByDarkness: It was super nice of you to review...I think it helped me decide to continue this. xD And it was nice to talk to you on skype the other day! I just wish I was less busy. =/ No worries, I'm totally continuing this now. Thanks again.  
**

* * *

**Chapter II  
**

_~ Mephiles' POV ~_**  
**

After a brief period of rest during which I recover from my transformation, I open my mind up to Iblis once more and drink in my surroundings in more detail. Iblis and I are contained within a simple vial placed on the center of a cold, metal table. The room we are kept in also has walls of hard steel. Everything is very clean and polished. In the corners of the rooms are immense, complicated machines with numerous buttons and grooves placed all over them. On one side of the room opposite the table are long shelves also made, not surprisingly, of metal. Strange, unidentifiable objects line the shelves as well as more glass bottles filled with peculiar substances. Just looking at these odd liquids oozing around in their separate vials makes me feel sickened.  
_  
Ah, you are awake at last_, Iblis' voice comes to me, cutting through my observations of this strange research facility. _Are you rested now?_

_Yes_, I reply, my voice seemingly the opposite of Iblis'. While Iblis speaks with warm tongues of flame, my voice has a hard, cold edge to it. Everything about us is naturally different. However, when fused together, we even one another out and form a satisfactory balance between the ice and the flames.

_ Good_, Iblis murmurs, voice still warm and comforting. _ Can you sense my presence?_

Not quite aware of what Iblis is talking about, I shut down the part of me that is quickly scanning the room and let only my sense of feeling loose. Ah yes, I sense Iblis' presence amongst and within me. Iblis is the bright white, blinding parts of the flames while I am the dark part of the flame hidden at the very core of the fire.  
_  
How could I not sense your presence?_ I question Iblis, trying to adjust myself to the pulse of the flames that constantly whirl around me. _You are all I am._

I feel Iblis agreeing with me although no words are spoken. There is a long pause before Iblis pushes another question upon me, asking with just a hint of doubt, _And does this bother you?_

Iblis' question comes as a shock to me. The thought of being separated from Iblis is more than I can possibly bear. Being separated from this bright, all-consuming deity would compare to a human having their heart torn out of their chest.  
_  
If we were parted..._ I start out, trying to choose my words carefully. _ I would destroy myself._

_No. Destruction is a sin_, Iblis' voice is firm. D_estroying yourself is the worst act any life form can commit. If we were separated, we would simply find one another again. _

_ Oh?_ I inquire, my voice full of suspicion. _ How can you say that after you have abandoned the people of Soleanna and let the city fall into the hands of destruction?  
_  
The thought springs from my mind to Iblis' without me even having thought of it. I do not know how I am even aware of this fact, yet, somehow I know about it. As time passes, I seem to be gaining strength and knowledge from Iblis. The longer the flames throb within me, the more confidence I gain and the wiser I become. I am not being absorbed by Iblis. On the contrary, Iblis is sharing everything with me. Nothing is held back by a barrier between us.

I can feel Iblis' sorrow as a voice murmurs, _The Duke of Soleanna has turned evil. His heart has grown hard and he wishes to make me his slave. I will not assist him or his people in their malevolent conquests. I would never intentionally hurt the people of Soleanna, but I will not allow myself to become a slave.  
_  
Intense rage sparks up within me at Iblis' words. Now I recognize the figure who created me by spilling exactly three drops of blood into Iblis' vial as the Duke of Soleanna. I disliked him immediately, but now my dislike turns to loathing. I flare up and ascend towards the top of the vial. Despite the fact that it is firmly shut, I make an attempt to destroy the lid to the vial. I want to crush it into a thousand pieces and let Iblis and I escape our imprisonment.

My thoughts are brought to a halt at a strong sense of disapproval from Iblis, A_s I have said, destruction is not the key. The lid is unmovable. Fighting it will do us no good. We must find another means of which to escape this dark place._

Deep inside, I know that Iblis is right. I stop trying to break through the flask's lid and return to the core of the flame, sulking there as dark notions and theories creep up within me. It enrages me not that I am trapped within this confined space, but because of the treatment the Duke has given to Iblis. A strong, passionate wave flows through me. I will do whatever it takes to defend Iblis from his diabolical schemes.

Before my thoughts can turn any darker, optimism is jolted directly to my origin. I give a start as Iblis sighs and says, _Young one, we mustn't lower ourselves to the Duke's standards. He may have turned evil, but we must still show our light to the rest of the world. Together, we are Solaris, the most powerful entity on the planet. If we turn dark, the whole world could fall into the hands of the damned._

_ And is that is a bad thing? _I question, feeling as if the world deserves this kind of treatment for locking Iblis away.

_ Indeed_, Iblis responds before I feel a new wave of emotion from my other half. Iblis hesitates before murmuring in an almost pleading voice, _Do calm yourself. These dark thoughts of yours...they take my energy and turn it into despair.  
_  
I immediately fling away any thoughts of the Duke that have been circling around within me. If there is one thing, I cannot stand, it is Iblis' unhappiness. I voice this thought aloud and quickly relent, _Forgive me. It makes me extremely unhappy to know of the way in which humanity has decided to treat you. _

Words flow easily between Iblis and myself. Everything is so simple and uncomplicated. We barely need to speak since we can always sense one another's emotions. Iblis is quiet for a moment before a calm voice whispers,_ Perhaps I have been treated unfairly, but I can put this behind me. I can sense your strong loyalty to me. _  
_  
I would do anything for you_, I reply truthfully, trying not to allow myself to lapse back into thoughts of burning the Duke into a blackened corpse for Iblis' sake. _You are my other half; my everything._

_ Mephiles_, my name floats from Iblis in a sensual way.

Just hearing my name spoken in that tone from my beloved excites me in a way that nothing else can. The name falls from me without thought,_ Iblis...  
_  
Suddenly, Iblis sends feverish flames twining through me in a way that I did not realize was even possible. The sensations raging within me are dizzying and much more intense than any feelings I have experienced this far. I twist into Iblis and allow my conscience to go deliciously blank as Iblis sends another steady stream of hungry flames inside me. I frantically accept the flames, lusting for more than I'm being given. Iblis ravishes me in a way that no human lover has ever ravished his or her partner before. As Iblis continues roaring through me, I find that all my wits have been ripped away from me and all I can feel is wave after wave of pleasure until Iblis brings me to the peak of ecstasy.

Eventually, our fervent lovemaking comes to an end. I still sense Iblis' warm purr on all sides of me, but something has changed. Iblis has transformed more powers to me. I am much stronger than I was only minutes before. This worries me. Iblis mustn't give me too much or else won't I extinguish her flame?

For the first time, I think of Iblis as female and not male. I always assumed that a sun god would be more masculine than feminine, but now I find that I am uncertain of this.

Iblis laughs lightly, clearly sensing my thoughts, _You needn't fear; you will never burn out my flame so long as we are one and the same. Deities such as myself are genderless. There is no male or female. Think of me however you like though.  
_  
_ Hm_, I reply, realizing that I care not if Iblis has a gender. All I know is that Iblis is the one I live for.

The two of us rest for a bit, allowing our flames to die down slightly and spill gently along the edges of the vial we are kept within. Being trapped in this vial no longer bothers me. As long as I am with Iblis, does it really matter? I find that my thoughts mirror Iblis'. We are both content.

Hours later, the door to the control room is slammed open. Iblis and I both jerk up with a start, sending flames spiraling upwards. The Duke of Soleanna enters the control room with an arrogant, overconfident stride. Affronted, I try once more to escape the vial and unleash my fury upon him for putting a confinement on Iblis. Iblis sighs and tries half-heartedly to restrain me, but I can tell from her weak efforts that Iblis is starting to side with me just a bit more. Even if Iblis cannot feel hate, Iblis can feel extreme dislike.

Lord Regis, the dark man who was in the control room the other day with the Duke, follows him within the room. I can already tell that they are up to no good. If only the pathetic humans could realize that they will never completely dominate Iblis and free us from this cruel confinement.

"What shall we try today, Lord Regis?" the Duke asks haughtily as he stands before the metal shelves with his hands on his hips.

"Perhaps you will let me try experimenting with the flame today, my Duke?" Lord Regis suggests hopefully.

"Very well," the Duke replies. "I have something I must do for a few moments anyways. I will return shortly. Just be careful. Solaris is not as powerful as we think, but we must always practice caution within these walls."

Lord Regis nods in understanding. The Duke turns and stalks out of the room with his haughty head held eye. I would love to unleash my rage upon him and burn him from the inside out. How I would gloat while watching him writhe and roll on the floor with his face contorted in agony.

Unfortunately, although some of Iblis' powers have been transferred to me, I do not understand the human language. Their words sound strange and unidentifiable to me. Turning to Iblis, I question, _What are they conversing about?_

_ It seems as if the Duke has just given the other man in the room permission to perform experiments upon us_, Iblis replies hesitantly.

Experiments? I do not like the sound of this. Neither does Iblis. The two of us watch Lord Regis stalk closer to the metal shelves. He picks up a vial of black ooze and eyes it carefully. I send him a wave of incredulity. Is he honestly considering combining that vile substance with Iblis and myself? Just the thought of this makes me shudder in horror. How dare this foolish mortal try to taint the purity between Iblis and I with that disgusting substance?  
_  
We can extinguish it, Iblis tries to comfort me. We will rid ourselves of it._  
_  
How dare he?_ I storm._ Is he so much an idiot that he does not understand what he is doing to us?_  
_  
Perhaps_, Iblis sighs. _Just remember that so long as we are together, we can overcome every adversity thrown at us._

_ Yes_, I reply, Iblis' words not particularly satisfying me. _But someday, I will give these two mortals a taste of the torture they inflict upon us._

* * *

_I decided to make Iblis and Mephiles lovers...it just seemed right to me for some reason. xD What do you think will happen next? Can the two of them really overcome the experiments Lord Regis throws at them? Review please! :)  
_


	4. Chapter III - Ominous Predictions

**Regular sonic fan: Yayyyyyy, I'm so happy you caught up on this! I'm even more happy that you like it so much, hehe. xD The bond between Iblis and Mephie is definitely unique! I think it's kinda cool for something different though, you know? And I agree! Mephie needs to escape and get his revenge on the evil Duke and Lord Regis! *shakes fist at them* Hope you like this chapter! :3  
**

**AmaiyaRaven: Hey there! It's great to see you on this sight. I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think of this one. :)  
**

**Rae Logan: Thanks so much for adding this to your favorites! I completely understand what you're saying about dA. It's a bit of a pain to update on there, so I haven't been bothering with it lately. I hope you continue reading this. ^^**

**Alicia: I've just been busy lately, but at least it's the weekend now, I suppose...  
**

**Anonymous: Thank you so much! Your compliments are much appreciated. Here's another chapter!  
**

**Ocean Krystal: Woo, someone else views Iblis and Mephiles like I do! *high fives you* Have you gotten through the other two chapters? If so, what did you think?  
**

**zgirl16: I would say that you're right. Hehe, your predictions are always spot on! And thanks! I'm a sucker for romance, so I had to add it in. Thank you so much for the kind review!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Yay! I am so happy to hear that. Really, you have no idea. ^^ Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Aw, sorry you were late to school last time you reviewed this...but I don't think you had school today, right? ;P Glad you liked the chapter!  
**

**ShadowChaotix: Wow, thanks! You're making me blush. xD And no, you're not weird. It was fun writing the intertwining bit. I'm dying to write some smut, but I guess I'll get my wish when I write you that Vecpio Christmas one-shot I promised. xD I love the whole opposites attract concept! Thanks so much for reading this. I just love your reviews! Oh, and your update! It was amazing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter III  
**

_~ Mephiles' POV ~_**  
**

Although I am not completely aware of what Lord Regis is doing, I know deep inside that his intentions are dark and cruel. Iblis' bright flames pulse more quickly than usual around me. The two of us are fearful despite the reassurances we pour down on one another. Lord Regis will not separate us not now, not today. What of the future though? What will the future bring? The two most powerful entities in the cosmos will not stay strong while imprisoned in a small glass vial. Iblis is already weakening. I can feel it.

Suddenly, Lord Regis shoots out a hand and grasps at a large bowl. Nonplussed, I observe him suspiciously as he turns the bowl over in his hands, clearly contemplating something. After a few moments, he reaches a decision and starts towards the flask containing Iblis and me with three short, resolute steps.  
_  
Just what do you think he is going to do with that bowl?_I ask Iblis with a sneer. The core of my being oozes disgust and revulsion towards this twisted human.

_ I do not know_, Iblis replies, flames pulsing even more quickly around me. _We must stay strong in this moment and not allow ourselves to become prisoners of fear._

I agree with Iblis, but my cryptic side fears for the future. As Lord Regis steps closer, I rise up in a burst of hatred. Iblis tries to suppress and comfort me, but I cannot be sated. Lord Regis leans over the metal table and stares at Iblis and me. His expression is not one of arrogance and disdain like that of the Duke, but I despise him nonetheless. All of humanity seems repulsive to me. Every mortal is a sinner, and like the Duke, all mortals strive towards promoting themselves regardless of the cost that others are forced to pay for them.

Without warning, the Duke lifts the lid to the small vial containing Iblis and me. The two of us are so shocked that we simply freeze where we are, neither of us able to dart upwards towards freedom. Just as I'm overcoming my momentary paralysis, the large bowl is thrown over the top of the vial. Darkness immediately closes in on us, obscuring the control room from sight.

At first, I do not see the purpose of this experiment. The darkness does not affect me. After all, I am Mephiles the Dark, conceived by darkness and the suffering of this hazardous world. I take in my new surroundings and wait for the bowl to be removed from above the vial.

Suddenly, I feel a strange jerk and then a shudder from around me. Iblis. I immediately connect our minds and reel backwards in shock. The darkness is affecting Iblis far more than me. The inky blackness and lack of oxygen in our new trap is suffocating Iblis. Sharp pains and spasms flow from my other half, making me go insane just from sensing the torture Iblis is being afflicted with. I wait impatiently for the bowl to be lifted from the vial. It does not happen. Has the Lord Regis forgotten about us? Is this his idea of a cruel jest?!

Rabid anger seizes me and I raise to the top of our imprisonment to hurl my energy against the bowl that is slowly smothering Iblis. My attempts to break us free are in vain. Without Iblis' strength, even I am weak. When one of us is in agony, the other also feels pain.

_ Iblis_, I call anxiously to the deity that brought me to life. _Answer me._

A weak response comes from Iblis, but it does not even contain words, only feelings. I sense Iblis' strength waning. The bowl continues its slow, torturous asphyxiation of Iblis. Hoping to transfer my remaining strength to my other half, I plunge to the base of the vial where Iblis' flames are now writhing in pain. Surrounding the flames with my own dark light, I conduct my energy to Iblis. This helps to strengthen Iblis for mere moments, but in the long run, it will do no good.

_ I thought you said we could not be extinguished! _I hiss to Iblis, simmering over this predicament that could easily lead to Iblis' flames being snuffed out.

Iblis is too weak to reply as her remaining flames shudder at the very bottom of the vial. I instantly feel ashamed for lashing out upon my lover. It isn't Iblis' fault that she can't fight against the darkness, her direct opposite. To convey my regret, I surround Iblis with my form, trying to shield Iblis from further suffocation.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from there at once!" a loud, angry voice sounds from a great distance away.

The humans are speaking once more, but I still do not understand their coarse, abrasive language. I do, however, recognize the Duke's voice. He has entered the room and is no doubt shouting at Lord Regis over something. The ground shifts slightly as Lord Regis stumbles backwards to get away from the steely eyes of the Duke. The bowl is removed from over the vial and the normal lid is jammed back over the opening. Iblis' pain ceases, but my other half is left weak and barely alive.

"Are you daft, you great idiot?" the Duke shouts at Lord Regis, his words livid and snappy. "Doesn't everyone know that doing what you just did will snuff out a flame?"

"I...I only meant to make Solaris submissive," Lord Regis stammers, his back against the wall as he tries to get as far away from the Duke as possible.

The Duke shoots Lords Regis one last murderous stare before he leans down to peer at the vial. I wrap myself more tightly around Iblis, needing to protect my lover from the brutal gaze of the reckless human. How dare he allow one of his minions to try and destroy us? How dare he keep us contained in a vial that will eventually kill the both of us?

"Well, it looks as if you've made your point quite clear. Solaris is barely even here," the Duke points out to Lord Regis, his voice completely expressionless. He curtly steps away from the vial on the table and strides towards the door to the control room, motioning Lord Regis after him. "Come. We ought to give Solaris a few days to repair itself."

The two evil creatures exit the room, leaving Iblis and me alone in the control room once more. Despite the lack of prying human eyes, I keep myself twined around Iblis. I feel Iblis slowly relax. My other half grasps at me, needing my closeness. Carefully, I transfer a small amount of strength to Iblis. I cannot overdo it for fear of absorbing Iblis completely. The Duke is to blame for all of this.

_ To answer your earlier question, I did not believe the Lord Regis would ever try and put out my flame completely_, Iblis whispers weakly. _It appears that I was wrong. I apologize._

_ No_, I reply harshly. _You are not to blame. It is the selfish, careless behavior of these inferior humans that is to blame for this. Tell me something. Is it possible to put out your flame?_

Iblis hesitates and I already know the answer from the sense of dread pooling within me as Iblis finally replies, _Yes. When I am in this weakened state and held prisoner in a tiny bottle, I can be extinguished.  
_  
A soundless howl of rage comes from me. I cannot even imagine what life without Iblis might be like. Life without my other half would not be life at all. I would live like a human damned to the darkest circle of hell. The rest of my days would be torturous and excruciating.

_ Please do not feel this way_, Iblis begs me, reaching out to me with a small flame and using it to caress my form gently. _ It saddens me.  
_  
For Iblis' sake, I try to keep my sorrow within, but I cannot discard it fully. Iblis is frail and needs time to recover, but I cannot seem to contain my questions within me. They come pouring out of me like molten spilling out of a volcano as I wonder,_ Will we both perish or will only one of us perish while we are at the mercy of the humans? Will they continue their experimentation on us until we are deceased? What will happen to us? How much time do we have left?_  
_  
Such curiosity_, Iblis points out in amusement rather than annoyance. Answering my questions with only one statement, Iblis replies, _I cannot tell you the answers to all your questions because I am not all powerful. I cannot see the future. All I can tell you is a prophecy that has been told throughout all of Soleanna. All of the occupants of Soleanna have heard of it._

Already getting an ominous feeling from the sound of this prophecy, I question, _What is told in the prophecy?  
_  
_ The prophecy was spoken by a great seer who lived many years ago. The woman who spoke of the prophecy predicted that in years to come when human hearts turn hard and their minds grow wicked and selfish, the greatest powers in the world will become their captives. I believe this refers to us. Before I was taken prisoner, I was the most powerful deity on earth_, Iblis sighs, sadness pouring down around me.

Not wanting to feel Iblis' sudden sorrow, I press, _There is more, is there not?_

_ Yes_, Iblis admits, the sorrow weighing me down not lifting in the slightest. _The prophecy goes on to speak of what is to come after the highest powers are reduced to slaves. It is said that the humans will press and push until the highest power cracks. In doing so, it will split into two, distinct forms to save itself from destruction._

_ You and I are to be separated then?_I ask, terror flooding through me as I tug on Iblis' flames, knitting and weaving myself tightly with my other half.

Iblis does not answer my question directly and responds vaguely. _ It is merely a prophecy. Only time will tell us what will really happen._

I accept this, needing to accept it in order to believe that there may still be a chance to save Iblis and myself. We must stay together or else the balance of the earth will come crashing down in flames. Disaster will strike if Iblis and I are parted not only for us, but also for the mortals. I can feel it within me.  
_  
If we are separated, what will happen then?_the inevitable question pours from me.

_ It depends_, Iblis' answer floats towards me on a wave of anxiety. _ If we are released into the world, disaster will spark up from our ashes. Chaos will break loose and the planet these humans exist upon will be devoured by ravenous flames. However, if we are captured once more by mortals, then they will save their world from our rage and we will live within ourselves.  
_  
Another snarl wracks through me. The next question I ask is automatic, _How can the mortals capture us?  
_  
_ It is said in the prophecy that we must be contained within two certain things related to our beginnings_, Iblis starts out slowly. _ I can only be contained within a pure soul since my nature is that of purity and innocence. You can only be contained within a dark object. This object is called the scepter of darkness._

A violent chill ribbons through me at the mention of this object. It holds a danger to me even worse than the danger of this very vial imprisoning Iblis and myself. The scepter of darkness will trap only me and not Iblis as well. If I am captured in such a cursed object, I will rot within it, forever tortured from being separated from my beloved.  
_  
This scepter of darkness...can it be created then? _I query.

Iblis is hesitant to answer me this time and for some reason, I already know why. Turning, I see the acursed object lying on one of the metal shelves on one side of the room. It's silver encasing glints wickedly at me, sending me a warning of what is to come.  
_  
I will never allow myself to become a victim of such an object_, I snap, not allowing myself to consider this fact. Iblis does not reply to me and I suddenly sense that Iblis is hiding something from me. I still do not know the worst part of the prophecy.

Almost fearful to hear about anything worse than the scepter of darkness, I whisper to Iblis, _Tell me the rest. There is more. I sense it._

* * *

_As you may have noticed, I'm going to make this AU and not strictly follow the plot of Sonic 06 because I found it confusing and dissatisfying. ;P Any predictions about what Iblis might be keeping a secret? Review please! :)  
_


End file.
